Endurance of a Magician in Love
by Aimless Wandering
Summary: Magic AU:In a time where magic is all over the living,magicians reigned supreme,and guilds spread throughout the country. A band of misfits caused some commotion that even caught the attention of the Olympus Courts of Magic.So,the Courts have decided to send their best agents from their respective guilds to capture them.But what if one of them falls for a misfit? Nico/Percy! Slash
1. Embarrassing Revelations

_Title_: Endurance of a Magician in Love

_Fandom_: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; Total AU

_PJatO Disclaimer_: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the Ancient Greeks.

_Warnings_: shounen-ai, magic, gender-bending, cross-dressing, explicit intercourse, death, fighting

_Main Pairing_: Nico/Percy

_Side Pairings_: Luke/Percy, Jason/Percy (one-sided), Octavian/Percy (one-sided) Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Frank/Hazel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Piper/Annabeth

Percy Jackson Characters:

_The Misfits: Perseus Jackson, Luke Castellan, Octavian Sanders, Rachel Elizabeth Dare_

(Teachers of the Magical Court):

Kronos (Time Magic), Rhea (Earth Magic), Theia (Plant magic), Leto (Shadow Magic), Atlas (Air Magic), Oceanus (Water Magic), Prometheus (Fire Magic)

(Olympian Courts of Magic):

_Order of the Ocean: Poseidon, Tethys, Amphitrite, Triton, Thetis_

_Order of the Sky: Aeolus, Boreas, Notus, Eurus, Zephyrus, Zeus, Hermes, Hera_

_Order of the Dark: Hades, Hecate, Persephone, Nyx, Erebus, Charon, Nemesis_

_Order of Light: Apollo, Helios, Hyperion, Aphrodite, Athena_

_Order of the Earth: Demeter, Gaia, Dionysus, Artemis_

_Order of Fire: Hephaestus, Ares, Hestia, Circe_

(Guilds of the Courts of Olympus):

_Rulers of the Sea (Guild Color- Cyan): Pontus, Hydros, Nereids, Tyson, Frank Zhang_

_Imperators of the Heavens (Guild Color- Sky Blue): Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Reyna, Ella, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll_

_Shades of Darkness (Guild Color- Dark Grey): Nico Di Angelo, Bianca Di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardiner_

_Society of Light (Guild Color- White): Will Solace, Michael Yew, Drew Tanaka, Silena Beauregard, Piper Mclean, Annabeth Chase, Malcom Evans, _

_Monarchs of the Earth (Guild Color- Brown): Juniper, Grover Underwood, Hazel Levesque, Katie Gardner_

_Council of the Phoenix (Guild Color- Red): Leo Valdez, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse La Rue, Charles Beckondorf_

_Own Characters: Ryun Kamgutchi (Teacher of the Magical Court; Dark Magic), Terra Nakamura (Teacher of the Magical Court; Light Magic), Turek Shintesei (Teacher of the Magical Court; Ice Magic), Viper Fullbuster (Shades of Darkness), Arcannis Magthrill (Order of the Dark), Marco Liang (Council of the Phoenix), Wang Jin (Order of Fire), Rose Liang (Monarchs of the Earth), Keanu Marcov (Order of the Earth), Efran De Castro (Rulers of the Sea), Malcom Grace (Order of the Ocean), Martin Concepcion (Imperators of the Heavens), Leander Salvatore (Order of the Sky), Leshrac Tsukoyomi (Society of Light), Angelo Salvatore (Order of Light), Maria De Verra (The Misfits), Louise De Verra (The Misfits)_

_Summary/Plot_:

Magic AU: In a time where magic is all over the living, magicians reigned supreme, and guilds spread throughout the country. The country's King has decided that Magicians will be allowed to live and to train other. That's why he appointed the Olympian Courts of Magic to train magicians in the skill they are destined to have. Magic is divided into six courts: Water, Air, Darkness, Light, Earth, and Fire. But other branches of magic have been introduced such as Time, Ice, Shadow and many more. The country stayed peaceful with the Magicians at their sides. The Olympian Court then decided to divide the courts into Guilds. Water, led by Poseidon, named his guild: Rulers of the Sea. Air, led by Zeus, named his guild: Imperators of the Heavens. Darkness, led by Hades, named his guild: Shades of Darkness. Light, led by Helios, named his guild: The Society of Light. Earth, led by Demeter, named her guild: Monarchs of the Earth. And Fire, led by Hephaestus, named his guild: Council of the Phoenix. And their was peace in the world. Until a bunch of misfts, led by Perseus Jackson better known as Percy Jackson, started to cause some commotion in the city. Magicians ignore for it was a minor threat to them, but they soon learned that these misfits are untrained magicians. So, the courts send out their agents to retrieve these untrained magicians. However, the agents returned in failure. The Courts then decreed to their respective guilds that they should be on the look out for these misfits. In answer to the call, the guilds send out the best agents they can offer to the Courts to catch these misfits. Will the hunt be successful? or Will something chaotic distrupt their city of peace?

**Endurance of a Magician in Love**

Can you handle it?

1. Embarrassing Revelations

"Have you seen the rumors going around the city?!"

"Yes, we have and don't you mean if we have _heard_ the rumors?"

"Damn, you're like a tome that corrects itself whenever someone commits a mistake on it!"

"SILENCE!"

A thunderous voice was boomed and the entire Court was silenced. A person dressed in Gold got up and started pacing around the room. The King stated, before this meeting with the Olympian Courts of Magic began, that his knights must capture a certain number of teenagers who are doing no good in the city. Sadly, all of his knights failed. That's why he approached the Courts for a last resort meeting with them. "So, my faithful magicians. Do you have news to our misfits for today?"

The Leader of the Order of the Sky, Zeus, stood up "Well, sir. We have sent some of our agents to retrieve these kids as well. We're still waiting for word from them" bowed the Imperator of the Sky Order and he sat down

Poseidon, leader of the Order of the Ocean also stood up "If these rumors are true, sire. Then these misfits are untrained magicians, fortunately for us. They haven't lost control of their powers yet" bowed the King of the Ocean Order and he also sat down

The King nodded "Wait. What do you mean we are _fortunate_ that they haven't lost control of their powers yet?" asked the King with an authorative tone

The Leader of the Order of Light, Helios, rose from his chair to speak "With all due respect your highness. But what my friend, Poseidon, means that if these kids lose control of their powers... The result could be cataclysmic" bowed the Leader of the Society of Light as he went back to his seat

The King stayed silent for a while until a messenger came in and whispered something in his ear "It has come to my attention that your agents have returned, Master Magi" he looked at his messenger after he said that to the Olympian Court Magicians "Bring them in"

The messenger bowed, left the King's side, and opened the door to let 6 figures in. The Leaders of each order got up too see if they had any success, but they soon retreated back to their chairs when they've seen the 6 figures. The first figure had the clothes of a peasant maid on him and judging by the look on his face, he was embarrassed by the entire Magician Community. The second figure was transformed into a baby, lucky for her, she was carried by one of the King's knights. The third figure had his Magician Robes discriminated, what was once proud color of his dark grey robes was turned into awful pink. The fourth figure was turned into a man but the misfits left the breasts on her. The fifth and sixth figure were stuck together as if they were conjoined twins.

The Six Leaders of the Olympian Courts of Magic disappeared from their seats, they disappeared in the element they represented. Zeus turned into smoke, Poseidon turned into a watery version of himself, Helios made himself brighter so no one can look at him, Hades made himself darker so no one can see him, Demeter sunk to the bottom of the room, and Hephaestus disappeared in a column of Fire. The 5 male leaders reappeared in front of their agents in the same way they disappeared. Demeter rose in the middle of the room and rushed to her agent's side

"How...How could they?!" questioned Demeter as she pointed her Earthen Orb Staff at the 1st agent and he returned to his brown Robes

"Well, at least it's something we can fix" gestured Helios as he played his Light of The Moon Harp at the 2nd agent and the entire court was staring at sight of fully grown woman in white robes

"Yes, well. Basic magic" grunted Hades as he swung his Scythe of Dark Terror at the 3rd agent and the color of robes was changed from awful pink to proud dark grey

"What are these teens thinking?" wondered Hephaestus as he slammed the base of his Spear of Inferno Justice to the floor of the and the 4th was changed back into a woman wearing red robes

Poseidon and Zeus could only sigh as they faced their conjoined agents. Zeus then sliced the air around the combined agents and they were separated, then Poseidon used the water to heal them of their slice wounds

"So, Olympus Courts of Magic, " echoed the king to the Magi "Do you have what it takes it capture this band of misfits and bring them to justice?"

All of the Magi looked at each other and at their agents. After a few mumbled debates, they all faced the King. "We accept the call!" replied the leaders in one tone

The King nodded and gestured them all to leave. The leaders and the remaining magicians still sitting on their chairs on top left they same way disappeared and so did the agents

The King look at the horizon "Good luck my magicians. We're gonna need it" sighed the King as he sat on his throne

* * *

**_Author's Note: Yes! So this is now the beginning of the Series Endurance of a Magician in Love- Can you Handle it? I'll try and update this chapter along with Are You Strong Enough to Believe on Your Heart? Answer the polls in profile so you'll find out the name and the main couple of the third story. Well, that's it from me. Rate, Review, Fave and Follow. See you in the next chapter! _Questionable Faith! Ciao guys! **

**Viper: Again with the talking?  
Marco: Viper...  
Viper: What? What did I say this time?  
Marco:...**


	2. Questionable Faith (Water)

_Title_: Endurance of a Magician in Love

_Fandom_: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; Total AU

_PJatO Disclaimer_: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the Ancient Greeks.

_Warnings_: shounen-ai, magic, gender-bending, explicit intercourse, death, fighting

_Main Pairing_: Nico/Percy

_Side Pairings_: Luke/Percy, Jason/Percy (one-sided), Octavian/Percy (one-sided) Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Frank/Hazel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Piper/Annabeth, Frank/Malcom Grace (past)

Percy Jackson Characters:

_The Misfits: Perseus Jackson, Luke Castellan, Octavian Sanders, Rachel Elizabeth Dare_

(Teachers of the Magical Court):

Kronos (Time Magic), Rhea (Earth Magic), Theia (Plant magic), Leto (Shadow Magic), Atlas (Air Magic), Oceanus (Water Magic), Prometheus (Fire Magic)

(Olympian Courts of Magic):

_Order of the Ocean: **Poseidon, Tethys, Amphitrite, Triton, Thetis**_

_Order of the Sky: **Aeolus, Boreas, Notus, Eurus, Zephyrus, Zeus, Hermes, Hera**_

_Order of the Dark:** Hades, Hecate, Persephone, Nyx, Erebus, Charon, Nemesis**_

_Order of Light: **Apollo, Helios, Hyperion, Aphrodite, Athena**_

_Order of the Earth: **Demeter, Gaia, Dionysus, Artemis**_

_Order of Fire: **Hephaestus, Ares, Hestia, Circe**_

(Guilds of the Courts of Olympus):

_Rulers of the Sea (Guild Color- Cyan): **Pontus, Hydros, Nereids, Tyson, Frank Zhang**_

_Imperators of the Heavens (Guild Color- Sky Blue):** Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Reyna, Ella, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll**_

_Shades of Darkness (Guild Color- Dark Grey): **Nico Di Angelo, Bianca Di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardiner**_

_Society of Light (Guild Color- White): **Will Solace, Michael Yew, Drew Tanaka, Silena Beauregard, Piper Mclean, Annabeth Chase, Malcom Evans**  
_

_Monarchs of the Earth (Guild Color- Brown):** Juniper, Grover Underwood, Hazel Levesque, Katie Gardner**_

_Council of the Phoenix (Guild Color- Red):** Leo Valdez, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse La Rue, Charles Beckondorf**_

_Own Characters: **Ryun Kamgutchi **(Teacher of the Magical Court; Dark Magic)**, Terra Nakamura **(Teacher of the Magical Court; Light Magic)**, Turek Shintesei **(Teacher of the Magical Court; Ice Magic)**, Viper Fullbuster **(Shades of Darkness)**, Arcannis Magthrill **(Order of the Dark)**, Marco Liang **(Council of the Phoenix)**, Wang Jin **(Order of Fire)**, Rose Liang **(Monarchs of the Earth)**, Keanu Marcov **(Order of the Earth)**, Efran De Castro **(Rulers of the Sea)**, Malcom Grace **(Order of the Ocean)**, Martin Concepcion **(Imperators of the Heavens)**, Leander Salvatore (**Order of the Sky)**, Leshrac Tsukoyomi **(Society of Light)**, Angelo Salvatore **(Order of Light)**, Maria De Verra **(The Misfits)**, Louise De Verra **(The Misfits)_

_Summary/Plot_:

Magic AU: In a time where magic is all over the living, magicians reigned supreme, and guilds spread throughout the country. The country's King has decided that Magicians will be allowed to live and to train other. That's why he appointed the Olympian Courts of Magic to train magicians in the skill they are destined to have. Magic is divided into six courts: Water, Air, Darkness, Light, Earth, and Fire. But other branches of magic have been introduced such as Time, Ice, Shadow and many more. The country stayed peaceful with the Magicians at their sides. The Olympian Court then decided to divide the courts into Guilds. Water, led by Poseidon, named his guild: Rulers of the Sea. Air, led by Zeus, named his guild: Imperators of the Heavens. Darkness, led by Hades, named his guild: Shades of Darkness. Light, led by Helios, named his guild: The Society of Light. Earth, led by Demeter, named her guild: Monarchs of the Earth. And Fire, led by Hephaestus, named his guild: Council of the Phoenix. And their was peace in the world. Until a bunch of misfts, led by Perseus Jackson better known as Percy Jackson, started to cause some commotion in the city. Magicians ignore for it was a minor threat to them, but they soon learned that these misfits are untrained magicians. So, the courts send out their agents to retrieve these untrained magicians. However, the agents returned in failure. The Courts then decreed to their respective guilds that they should be on the look out for these misfits. In answer to the call, the guilds send out the best agents they can offer to the Courts to catch these misfits. Will the hunt be successful? or Will something chaotic distrupt their city of peace?

**Endurance of a Magician in Love**

Can you handle it?

2. Questionable Faith

/_January 25th. 11:30 am. The Rulers of the Sea Guild\_

"Hey! Quit it!" screamed a Nereid in Cyan Robes as she was being lifted by a water sprout

"Aw, come on! It's fun seeing you squirm like that" chuckled the brunette guy who was maintaining the water sprout by concentrating on his tome which was flipping its own pages slowly so it'll stay for a long while. The brunette is Efran De Castro, second-in-command of the Rulers of the Sea Guild and the second most powerful Magician in their guild

Frank Zhang, Leader of the Kings of the Sea Guild and the most powerful Magician in their guild, was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed on his chest. "Alright, that's enough" huffed the leader to his second-in-command

"Aww, we never do any fun here. You're so uptight! Loosen up a bit! Or maybe you're just upset because Hazel stood you up on your date again?" snickered the brunette to the Asian

Frank looked like someone smacked his face senselessly, growled at his second-in-command, picked up 2 small objects from his pocket, and threw them at the Nereid in distress and at Efran. Then instantly, water gobbled them up and they switched places. Lucky for the Nereid she knew Efran's spell and she started torturing the brunette. Frank couldn't help but chuckle, then he felt something wet in his pocket and he grabbed it. It was a Nautilus Shell, Poseidon's way that he wants to see him. Frank looked around the guild, saw Pontus and Hydros chatting about something while they were playing their favorite past-time game, Wizard's Chess (_**Similar to the one in Harry Potter. Potter fans know that game! If you don't, read the end so you'll know**_ **_it_**). Tyson, their newest recruit, was practicing on how to levitate water, he then made it float but he lost focus due to his excitement and he accidentally dropped the ball of water to some Nereids and they started shouting at Tyson. He remembered when his ex-boyfriend, Malcom Grace, was still here. They dated for a few months until Frank decided to call their relationship off and Malcom was promoted into the Order of the Ocean. Frank sighed at that thought and started climbing to his room, leaving without anyone noticing it

* * *

_Author's Note: Alright here's chapter 2! Sorry if i_**t's short. I**'**_ll publish the other chapters along with this. They all have the same title, with different points of view from the 6 guilds and how they were summoned by their leaders. Don't worry about it guys! See you in the next chapter!_****Questionable Faith (Air)! _Ciao!_**


	3. Questionable Faith (Air)

_Title_: Endurance of a Magician in Love

_Fandom_: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; Total AU

_PJatO Disclaimer_: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the Ancient Greeks.

_Warnings_: shounen-ai, magic, gender-bending, explicit intercourse, death, fighting

_Main Pairing_: Nico/Percy

_Side Pairings_: Luke/Percy, Jason/Percy (one-sided), Octavian/Percy (one-sided) Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Frank/Hazel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Piper/Annabeth, Frank/Malcom Grace (past)

Percy Jackson Characters:

_The Misfits: Perseus Jackson, Luke Castellan, Octavian Sanders, Rachel Elizabeth Dare_

(Teachers of the Magical Court):

Kronos (Time Magic), Rhea (Earth Magic), Theia (Plant magic), Leto (Shadow Magic), Atlas (Air Magic), Oceanus (Water Magic), Prometheus (Fire Magic)

(Olympian Courts of Magic):

_Order of the Ocean: **Poseidon, Tethys, Amphitrite, Triton, Thetis**_

_Order of the Sky: **Aeolus, Boreas, Notus, Eurus, Zephyrus, Zeus, Hermes, Hera**_

_Order of the Dark:** Hades, Hecate, Persephone, Nyx, Erebus, Charon, Nemesis**_

_Order of Light: **Apollo, Helios, Hyperion, Aphrodite, Athena**_

_Order of the Earth: **Demeter, Gaia, Dionysus, Artemis**_

_Order of Fire: **Hephaestus, Ares, Hestia, Circe**_

(Guilds of the Courts of Olympus):

_Rulers of the Sea (Guild Color- Cyan): **Pontus, Hydros, Nereids, Tyson, Frank Zhang**_

_Imperators of the Heavens (Guild Color- Sky Blue):** Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Reyna, Ella, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll**_

_Shades of Darkness (Guild Color- Dark Grey): **Nico Di Angelo, Bianca Di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardiner**_

_Society of Light (Guild Color- White): **Will Solace, Michael Yew, Drew Tanaka, Silena Beauregard, Piper Mclean, Annabeth Chase, Malcom Evans**  
_

_Monarchs of the Earth (Guild Color- Brown):** Juniper, Grover Underwood, Hazel Levesque, Katie Gardner**_

_Council of the Phoenix (Guild Color- Red):** Leo Valdez, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse La Rue, Charles Beckondorf**_

_Own Characters: **Ryun Kamgutchi **(Teacher of the Magical Court; Dark Magic)**, Terra Nakamura **(Teacher of the Magical Court; Light Magic)**, Turek Shintesei **(Teacher of the Magical Court; Ice Magic)**, Viper Fullbuster **(Shades of Darkness)**, Arcannis Magthrill **(Order of the Dark)**, Marco Liang **(Council of the Phoenix)**, Wang Jin **(Order of Fire)**, Rose Liang **(Monarchs of the Earth)**, Keanu Marcov **(Order of the Earth)**, Efran De Castro **(Rulers of the Sea)**, Malcom Grace **(Order of the Ocean)**, Martin Concepcion **(Imperators of the Heavens)**, Leander Salvatore (**Order of the Sky)**, Leshrac Tsukoyomi **(Society of Light)**, Angelo Salvatore **(Order of Light)**, Maria De Verra **(The Misfits)**, Louise De Verra **(The Misfits)_

_Summary/Plot_:

Magic AU: In a time where magic is all over the living, magicians reigned supreme, and guilds spread throughout the country. The country's King has decided that Magicians will be allowed to live and to train other. That's why he appointed the Olympian Courts of Magic to train magicians in the skill they are destined to have. Magic is divided into six courts: Water, Air, Darkness, Light, Earth, and Fire. But other branches of magic have been introduced such as Time, Ice, Shadow and many more. The country stayed peaceful with the Magicians at their sides. The Olympian Court then decided to divide the courts into Guilds. Water, led by Poseidon, named his guild: Rulers of the Sea. Air, led by Zeus, named his guild: Imperators of the Heavens. Darkness, led by Hades, named his guild: Shades of Darkness. Light, led by Helios, named his guild: The Society of Light. Earth, led by Demeter, named her guild: Monarchs of the Earth. And Fire, led by Hephaestus, named his guild: Council of the Phoenix. And their was peace in the world. Until a bunch of misfts, led by Perseus Jackson better known as Percy Jackson, started to cause some commotion in the city. Magicians ignore for it was a minor threat to them, but they soon learned that these misfits are untrained magicians. So, the courts send out their agents to retrieve these untrained magicians. However, the agents returned in failure. The Courts then decreed to their respective guilds that they should be on the look out for these misfits. In answer to the call, the guilds send out the best agents they can offer to the Courts to catch these misfits. Will the hunt be successful? or Will something chaotic distrupt their city of peace?

**Endurance of a Magician in Love**

Can you handle it?

2. Questionable Faith

_/At the Same Time. The Imperators of Heaven Guild\_

"Imperators! Ready! Aim! Fire!" screamed a tall dark woman in Sky Blue Robes, Reyna, second-in-command and second most powerful Magician of the Imperators of Heaven

Her 4 initiates shot their bows and arrows made of wind at their targets and it was all sliced as if a trained Samurai with a Katana did this. One initiate summoned a mini cyclone and it ripped his dummy apart, the other initiates summoned mini hurricanes at their dummies, lightning flashed and sparked the dummies to flames. Reyna nodded at her initiates and dismissed them. They bowed and left. Reyna looked at the field where they practiced and with one swift slice in the air with her tome. The mini hurricanes and cyclones disappeared, the targets and dummies restored and placed back in their proper places. She then faced the other side and started walking towards the main hall. The members of the guild were sort off relaxed in some way. Thalia Grace, fourth most powerful Magician in their guild, was busy chatting with some of her initiates and she was also showing them some techniques. Martin Concepcion, third most powerful Magician in their guild, was teaching his initiates how to control the air around them. His example was kinda harsh as Reyna saw the initiates turn blue. She shot an angry glare at the Magician and she flipped the punishment around. Now, Martin was turning blue and the initiates started to laugh. Reyna continued her walk throughout the guild until she bumped into a tall blonde Magician

"Will you watch where your going?" screamed the blonde at Reyna

"Well, I would if you were-" she stopped and hastily stood up "S...Sir Jason, please forgive me" she bows in an apologetic manner to the blonde Magician

Jason Grace, most powerful Magician in their guild and head of the Imperators of Heaven. He stared at the female with an angry glare but that died down and he started to chuckle "Come on, Reyna. I maybe Leander's replacement for the guild's headship, doesn't mean that I am still the same cocky Magician you remembered"

Leander, Leander Salvatore. A name he hasn't heard in a while now. The former head of the Imperators. Jason remembered it all as if it was yesterday.

Leander was chosen by Hermes when he saw the boy's potential to be in the order, Hera however refused to this because Leander was only 23 years of age.

_/flash back _l _June 15 _l _Olympian Courts of Magic\_

_"I will stand here and let this order be mocked again!" screamed the female magician in a hooded sky blue robe_

_"But, Hera. Leander here has the potential of a 30 year old. Even though his body lacks the proper age, his knowledge and skill are enough to earn him a place here" debated the male magician in a sleeveless hooded sky blue robe_

_Once again, Zeus is listening to the never-ending debate between Hera and Hermes on the decision whether they should let Leander Salvatore into the Order of the Sky_

_"Uhh, sir." mumbled Leander to Zeus "If I may suggest sir, if Hera disagrees to the idea of me being in the council, I say we have a little challenge regarding this matter"_

_The other members started mumbling to each other and after a few minutes they faced Leander. Zeus got up from his throne and pointed his Scepter of the Heavens to Leander "Leander Salvatore! Leader of my guild, Imperators of Heaven! We accept your proposal for this challenge. The both of you will be given exactly one week to prepare yourselves. After that, meet us at the Heavenly Temple of the Sky for your challenge with Hera. With that said, this meeting adjourned!" echoed the Imperator to the others and he disappears in a puff of smoke_

_Hera appears right beside the 23 year old "You may get one week of freedom but when that time ends, I won't hesitate to prove that I was right" whispered the woman to the boy_

_"Well then. You better prepare yourself too. Cause, I'll mop the floor with your face, Mistress Hera" smirked the Leader of the Imperators Guild and he disappears in a cyclone_

___/flash back ends\_  


"Jason? Jason. Jason!" screamed the second-in-command at her Leader

Jason shook his head as he went back to reality "Uhh... Yeah, what's up?"

"What's up? You've been staring at the ground for about 30 minutes now, is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong, Reyna. I'm-"

He felt something enter his pocket, he searched through his pockets and brought out an eagle's feather. Zeus's way of summoning the head of his Guild. Reyna stared at the feather for a few seconds and then she looked at Jason "When did you keep a feather in your pocket, Jason?"

"Uhhh, it's been here for a day now. Listen, I gotta go. Can you keep an eye on these guys or me while I'm away?" asked the leader of the Imperator Guild to his second-in-command

"You an count on me, sir!" saluted the woman to her boss

Jason smiled and nodded his head in approval. He then faced the other way and started heading to his room. When he reached his room, he let out a sigh and summoned a cyclone. The cyclone was small enough to fit a person of Jason's size. He entered the cyclone and disappeared along with it


	4. Questionable Faith (Dark)

_Title_: Endurance of a Magician in Love

_Fandom_: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; Total AU

_PJatO Disclaimer_: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the Ancient Greeks.

_Warnings_: shounen-ai, magic, gender-bending, explicit intercourse, death, fighting

_Main Pairing_: Nico/Percy

_Side Pairings_: Luke/Percy, Jason/Percy (one-sided), Octavian/Percy (one-sided) Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Frank/Hazel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Piper/Annabeth, Frank/Malcom Grace (past)

Percy Jackson Characters:

_The Misfits: Perseus Jackson, Luke Castellan, Octavian Sanders, Rachel Elizabeth Dare_

(Teachers of the Magical Court):

Kronos (Time Magic), Rhea (Earth Magic), Theia (Plant magic), Leto (Shadow Magic), Atlas (Air Magic), Oceanus (Water Magic), Prometheus (Fire Magic)

(Olympian Courts of Magic):

_Order of the Ocean: **Poseidon, Tethys, Amphitrite, Triton, Thetis**_

_Order of the Sky: **Aeolus, Boreas, Notus, Eurus, Zephyrus, Zeus, Hermes, Hera**_

_Order of the Dark:** Hades, Hecate, Persephone, Nyx, Erebus, Charon, Nemesis**_

_Order of Light: **Apollo, Helios, Hyperion, Aphrodite, Athena**_

_Order of the Earth: **Demeter, Gaia, Dionysus, Artemis**_

_Order of Fire: **Hephaestus, Ares, Hestia, Circe**_

(Guilds of the Courts of Olympus):

_Rulers of the Sea (Guild Color- Cyan): **Pontus, Hydros, Nereids, Tyson, Frank Zhang**_

_Imperators of the Heavens (Guild Color- Sky Blue):** Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Reyna, Ella, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll**_

_Shades of Darkness (Guild Color- Dark Grey): **Nico Di Angelo, Bianca Di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardiner**_

_Society of Light (Guild Color- White): **Will Solace, Michael Yew, Drew Tanaka, Silena Beauregard, Piper Mclean, Annabeth Chase, Malcom Evans**  
_

_Monarchs of the Earth (Guild Color- Brown):** Juniper, Grover Underwood, Hazel Levesque, Katie Gardner**_

_Council of the Phoenix (Guild Color- Red):** Leo Valdez, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse La Rue, Charles Beckondorf**_

_Own Characters: **Ryun Kamgutchi **(Teacher of the Magical Court; Dark Magic)**, Terra Nakamura **(Teacher of the Magical Court; Light Magic)**, Turek Shintesei **(Teacher of the Magical Court; Ice Magic)**, Viper Fullbuster **(Shades of Darkness)**, Arcannis Magthrill **(Order of the Dark)**, Marco Liang **(Council of the Phoenix)**, Wang Jin **(Order of Fire)**, Rose Liang **(Monarchs of the Earth)**, Keanu Marcov **(Order of the Earth)**, Efran De Castro **(Rulers of the Sea)**, Malcom Grace **(Order of the Ocean)**, Martin Concepcion **(Imperators of the Heavens)**, Leander Salvatore (**Order of the Sky)**, Leshrac Tsukoyomi **(Society of Light)**, Angelo Salvatore **(Order of Light)**, Maria De Verra **(The Misfits)**, Louise De Verra **(The Misfits)_

_Summary/Plot_:

Magic AU: In a time where magic is all over the living, magicians reigned supreme, and guilds spread throughout the country. The country's King has decided that Magicians will be allowed to live and to train other. That's why he appointed the Olympian Courts of Magic to train magicians in the skill they are destined to have. Magic is divided into six courts: Water, Air, Darkness, Light, Earth, and Fire. But other branches of magic have been introduced such as Time, Ice, Shadow and many more. The country stayed peaceful with the Magicians at their sides. The Olympian Court then decided to divide the courts into Guilds. Water, led by Poseidon, named his guild: Rulers of the Sea. Air, led by Zeus, named his guild: Imperators of the Heavens. Darkness, led by Hades, named his guild: Shades of Darkness. Light, led by Helios, named his guild: The Society of Light. Earth, led by Demeter, named her guild: Monarchs of the Earth. And Fire, led by Hephaestus, named his guild: Council of the Phoenix. And their was peace in the world. Until a bunch of misfts, led by Perseus Jackson better known as Percy Jackson, started to cause some commotion in the city. Magicians ignore for it was a minor threat to them, but they soon learned that these misfits are untrained magicians. So, the courts send out their agents to retrieve these untrained magicians. However, the agents returned in failure. The Courts then decreed to their respective guilds that they should be on the look out for these misfits. In answer to the call, the guilds send out the best agents they can offer to the Courts to catch these misfits. Will the hunt be successful? or Will something chaotic distrupt their city of peace?

**Endurance of a Magician in Love**

Can you handle it?

2. Questionable Faith

_/At the Same Time. The Shades of Darkness Guild\_

"Again! Summon your claws again!" commanded the Olive-skinned Magician in Dark Gray robes to another Magician in a Dark Gray hood and cape robe

Nico Di Angelo, most powerful of the Shades of Darkness and their leader, was training Viper Fullbuster, second-in-command and second most powerful Magician of the Shades. Viper did as his boss told him and summoned dark claws from the ground and tried to swat his leader out of his place, but Nico was protected by the same claws. The sets of claws were now fighting for dominance on who was the strongest among the both of them. Nico's hands were crossed but his eyes were purple rather than the brown eyes he originally has. One of Viper's hands was surrounded by a dark purple aura, his other hand was slowly surrounded by the same aura. After a few minutes and Nico's claws won against Viper's. The claws then disappeared and Nico's claws charged at Viper but he smirked and shot dark flames at the claws and they disappeared. He then focused and shot the same flames at Nico. The Shade King (**A/N: Cheap pun for the "Ghost King" ahaha!**) quickly raised the shadows and protected himself from the dark flames but the flames died quickly. Viper panted and also summoned the shadows. With the shadows, Viper summoned lances and shot them to Nico's shield. After a few shots, the leader's shield shattered but he was able to dodge the lances and he summoned a purple square beneath Viper's feet and instantly demonic lances come out on the four corners of the square. They impaled Viper and he immediately stopped his assault as he saw the Shade Prince go to his knees and turn into ashes. Nico sighs and looks in the other direction

"You can come out now Viper. I win. Again" echoed the leader to the arena

"Damn it! Are you cheating or something? You're getting unbeatable" echoed the arena. Nico went to the area that was carpeted, which was out of the boundaries of the arena. The entire arena turned dark and Viper comes out of the shadows "Is there nothing in Master Arcannis's teachings that I missed?"

Arcannis, a name that Nico will never forget. He was the former Shade King before he transferred his title to Nico and went to the Order of the Dark

"Well, you're improving. I mean you summoned Dark Flames. That's a technique that even I haven't mastered it. Dark Pyromancers are very rare in the world. So, you kinda win" chuckled the Shade King but that chuckle died and his tone became more serious "But, overall, you're getting cocky. Even though you WERE a disciple of Arcannis, still your style in combat is lacking. But your magic is almost on par with me"

"Well, just almost" sighed the hooded figure "I just need to hit more on the books and testing out those skills myself"

"That's the spirit" chuckled the Shade King and he ruffled the boy's hair "Read, train, and come back. Knowledge of the Dark Arts is what you need to become stronger"

"Yes, sir Neeks" giggled the Shade Prince as he disappeared back into the arena and he never came out

Nico chuckled as he heard that nickname. He wasn't called like that in a long while, but he kinda hated and when people called him that. The name makes him lose authority over the Guild. He sighs and he started climbing the stairs. On his way to his room, he saw the other Shades and smiled. Bianca, third most powerful Shade, Shade Princess and his sister, was teaching the other Shades on how to summon the darkness around them. Lou Ellen, 4th most powerful Shade, was teaching some Shades on how to call on the shadows and not to be afraid of the shadows. Miranda Gardiner was their newest Shade, was smiling widely and she was listening to Bianca's teachings. Nico continued his journey to his room, but he passed the library first to check on the Shade Prince. The Shade King saw the Prince levitating with some books surrounding him but he sensed that Viper was getting tired from their fight, well his clone's fight but he manipulated the clone and channeled his Dark Flames to the clone. He was also getting tired from levitating and reading. He entered the library and knocked the room where Viper was

"You know if you keep that up, you'll eventually tire yourself and you won't be able to beat anymore" chuckled the King to the Prince

"Well" panted the Prince and sweat was forming out through his eyebrow "If I am gonna beat you, I have to beat my limits, overcome them and become-"

Nico sighed as he caught Viper before he fell to the floor. Viper fainted due to the exhaustion of the fight, levitating himself, grabbing 21 books, and trying to process them all in one shot. He carried Viper, bridal style, to his room. As soon as he reached the Prince's door, he used his magic to open the door, levitate Viper to his bed, and gently drop him to the soft surface. As soon as Viper made impact to the bed he smiled and curled up. Nico smiled at the sight and gently closed the door. When he reached his room, he saw a black figurine on his lamp stand. He approached slowly and saw the figurine was a mini dog with three heads, Cerberus, mythological being of darkness (**A/N: Don't judge me**). He knew that Hades was summoning him, he sighed, wrote a note and sent it to the shadows. He looked around his room, then he looked at himself before get out of the guild. He started summoning the shadows "Well, I wonder what in the name of the Underworld does he want now?" mumbled the Shade King before disappearing in the shadows he just summoned

* * *

_**Author's Note: Alright, that'll be all this week. I've got Student Teacher week and I've been chosen to teach a bunch of 10th and 5th graders. But I'll be doing that for the entire week, meaning less time to continue this, but don't worry. As soon as the next weekend hits, the last 3 chapters will be out. Review, Fave and Follow! Plus, tomorrow is the last day for voting on the star couple for the third story! So, vote vote vote! You can find the poll on my profile. Anyway, see you guys on the next parts! Oh and Wizard's Chess from the first part of this chapter. Here's the meaning (in-case you were to lazy to google it.) The enchanted variant of the classic board game in which the pieces move of their own accord when commanded by the player. When a piece is taken, it is removed by the attacking piece, often in a barbaric manner where the losing piece is smashed violently by the winning piece (Source: Harry Potter Wiki. Thanks btw!). So with that I bid you all, Ciao!**_


	5. Author's Note

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating much. It's kinda rough having sports week, prom and finals all in one month. I'm trying my best to update to you guys as quick as possible. Knowing some people have been waiting. Again, sorry guys. Maybe I'll give you a little teaser *winks and throws a cookie at you* Enjoy the teaser for EoaMiL (You know what it means already. haha!)  
**_

_/At the Same Time. The Society of Light Guild\_

**"Do we really have to do this now?" groaned a black-h****aired Asian Girl**. **Drew Tanaka**, **the newest recruit to the Society of Light**

**"Yes, we have to. It's time that we train your**** _light_ spells" commanded the Ginger-haired male in a white sleeveless Magician Robe. Leshrac Tsukoyomi, second-in-command of the Society and second most powerful Magician in the guild "Your talent of persuasion is not the only thing needed here in this world. Sometimes, the light can show you something else, Drew"**

**"Yes, I know that master" mumbled the Asian "But, do we have to do this now? Mistress Silena, Mistress Piper and Mistress Annabeth have trained me for the day. May I have 5 minutes to myself beforecontinue?"**

**The wiser magician raised an eyebrow and stared at the whinny girl 'Damn, this girl is so annoying! How can Silena, Piper and Annabeth handle her?' thought Leshrac as he sighed and faced the other direction "Very well, we'll train tomorrow"  
**

**_Author's Note: I did say teaser right? Hahaha, anyway. I'll really REALLY try to update as often as I can. Around the 2nd week of March I'll be regularly updating my stories, every Saturday 3:30 pm (Philippine Time). For people in the USA, I'll be updating every Friday 11:30 pm (US PST Time). Oh, the guilds call their fellow mates the following _  
**

**_Rulers of the Sea: (Nothing at the moment) _**

**_Imperators of the Heavens: Imperators  
_**

**_Shades of Darkness: Shades  
_**

**_Society of Light: (Nothing at the moment)  
_**

_**Monarchs of the Earth**:__**Monarchs**__**  
**_

**___Council of the Phoenix: (Nothing at the moment)_  
**

**___Author's Note: Alright, those are the names. Although I need some suggestions for the other guilds. Reviews will be very much accepted and it'll make me happy that you guys get a piece of this. So, to make it up to you guys, I'll be publishing one-shots of who knows what? Nicercy, Jasleo, Pipbeth, Corus (Yes, I'll make some KC fics soon ;) ), and any other couples I missed. I hope you guys really REALLY understand. I appreciate the patience you guys are exerting. You can find the poll on my profile :D. Thank you for waiting and see you soon for the one-shots!  
_**

**___~Ciao!  
_**

**___Frost  
_**


End file.
